Forum:All-Time Highscore article addition
What does everyone think of adding an "All-time Hiscore" section to the infobox of each game, showing what the highest score was, who got it, and when it was on the high-scores? All we would have to do to keep it up-to-date is check the high scores every week, and update the infobox if someone got a new high score. Oddlyoko talk 21:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I also just compiled a list of this week's top scores, so I'm all set to add them if anyone likes the idea. Oddlyoko talk 21:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Seems like an okay idea, however I think that we should only put the top 10 users, as it would be a little much with the top 20. Also, you should put the "last updated" date on it after every edit. Other than that, I'm fine. 19118219 Talk 06:07, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, here's a template for you if you want to use it: Last Updated: 9th August 2008 When will you add this into the games? 19118219 Talk 06:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I was just going to add a field to the infobox for the single highest-ever score for that game. I'm not sure where I'd put the 10-player version. Not to mention that would make a lot more work each week to update our lists. Oddlyoko talk 15:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, you sounded like you were going to add all 20 O_o. By the way, you're one of the biggest contributors we've had here in a while =). 19118219 Talk 07:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, thanks. I've had experience with beginning a Wiki from the RuneScape Wikia - I was there when Merovingian had started it up just a little bit beforehand. It's nice to be part of a Wiki when it's growing. Oddlyoko talk 07:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I strongly feel that player-specific information has no place in the wiki. I have already expressed this view once before: here. (Also, apologies for not commenting before, but I've only just got back from my holiday.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Why are you against it, exactly? I think it's a good idea because, for one, Jagex doesn't currently have any persistent hiscores (they're always wiped and replaced with the next week's scores). I'm trying to put my second reason into words, but I guess it looks good to people reading the Wiki, too; they can see how high of a score they could achieve. I mean, I see a little bit why you wouldn't want these up, but I don't see any huge reason why not. Oddlyoko talk 19:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I feel it's unnecessary, and not something we should be putting effort into. I also feel that the funorb highscores should be adequate for such information. If, as I hope, Jagex start including all-time highscores then the information will just be a pointless duplication anyway. I also fear it could be the start of a slippery slope to including more account specific information, up to articles for specific players. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::If and when Jagex includes an all-time highscores table, we can remove the hiscores links and direct people to the official lists. And I would never condone account-specific information like what you mentioned - only actual Funorb content (other than player things) should ever be on the Wiki. But this is just a hiscore, a single box of what the highest score achieved on a specific game was. It's not about the player, it's about the scores. The name is there because, well, it wouldn't make much sense, and we need a source for those scores anyways (otherwise we could have just made those up on the spot!) Oddlyoko talk 20:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's worth noting that I won't add multiplayer game ratings, either, mostly because they're so volatile - they update immediately the moment the ratings change. Oddlyoko talk 20:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::As long as the information is removed once it becomes obsolete I have no real further objection. I'm glad that we won't be including further account specific information too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::As overused as the phrase is, "slippery slopes" only really happen with addictive substances and politics. It won't happen here. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Might not be able to respond for a while, but anyways... I've temporarily disabled the All High Scores on all game pages. It is unneeded and unencyclopedic... imagine if wikipedia were to mention Zezima or another famous player in the RuneScape article... then it would be considered biased, and there is also the issue of whether or not the player cheated... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I support removal of the highscores, for the reasons given by Bigd56 and because I also think the scores we have uploaded are very likely to be inaccurate. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:51, 30 September 2008 (UTC)